


you're insatiable

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Ten really fucking hates how responsive his body is sometimes. He can barely control the twitching of his thighs when Kun keeps going down, giving his pelvis open-mouthed kisses, hands sliding from his waist down to his ass.[alt: kun takes ten to a cabin in the woods so they can finally fuck]





	you're insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo slot fills for breathplay and sensory deprivation
> 
> do not repost without permission.

When Ten asked for a vacation, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

If he is being completely honest, he totally pictured something a little bit fancier and more luxurious, and a whole lot of money-spending for the both of them. It definitely didn’t involve a six-hour long drive into the goddamn woods, in a car he feels suffocated in, and yet he can’t find it in himself to complain.

Kun has the biggest smile on his face Ten has ever seen, jamming to whatever music plays on the radio, checking up on him every now and then, and honestly – Ten has got to admit that driver Kun is really fucking hot for all he cares, and that if anything else fails at least he’s got a great boner to save the night.

The setting is… not exactly flattering. Daylight is still out for another couple hours and he doesn’t really have much to complain about other than the excessive moisture. Kun is smiling at him, brightly at that, dimples out and all that shit and he just can’t find it in himself to say anything about the cabin the other has gotten them for the weekend.

It is nice, he thinks, to finally have some time alone away from work after so long of planning and waiting.

It is nothing special, really, but as they get off the car, Ten trailing right after Kun, he thinks that it might be worth it. He can’t hear a single thing other than insects deep into the woods and water running somewhere far down south – there is literally no one else around them and he thinks that finally, _finally_ they’ve got the privacy they deserve.

“Do you like it?” Kun has the brightest smile on his lips and Ten can’t help but smile back at him.

“I think it’s perfect.”

They take a minute to look around, to familiarize with their surroundings, but in all honesty all he can manage to think as they walk past the small dining room is the amount of surface this cabin has that they can potentially fuck on. The bedroom isn’t particularly big but the bed is comfortable enough – they can make do.

Ten lies down, allowing his body to relax. The bed dips when Kun sits next to him and he nearly purrs when the other runs his fingers through his hair. It’s nice to finally have their own bubble of peace and quiet.

“Do you wan to get something to eat?”

Ten pauses, thinking. He allows his eyes to flutter open only to find Kun staring down at him.

“Honestly, babe, I’d love to have some of your incredible food but,” he sighs, Kun’s nails scraping his scalp lightly, “I’ve had to watch you drive all day and you have no idea how horny that made me.”

Kun snorts out a laugh, closing his fingers around his hair and tugging on it a little. “Skipping straight to dessert? Can’t believe I’ve raised such a rebel.”

“Thought you appreciated my sincerity.”

“I do,” is the short reply he gets before Kun climbs on top of him, knees bracketing his hips. His hand is still in his hair, tugging, pulling, toying with his locks hard enough to make it sting. He loves it and Kun knows it, knows the slight pain gets him hard.

Then there is pressure on his dick, Kun’s ass pressing hard down on it and he chokes around nothing, arousal spreading warm low in his stomach. He holds his breath, waiting, watching, but Kun doesn’t do much other than that. He’s teasing, Ten knows, seeing how far he can go without Ten breaking.

It doesn’t really take long for him to start whining, though, his cock starting to throb in his pants and under Kun’s ass. Kun bends down and Ten finally thinks he’s getting something, only to have him kiss the tip of his nose gently, lightly and barely there. He kisses from his nose to his cheek and almost at the corner of his mouth; never at the lips.

He keeps going down, nipping at his jaw and down to his neck, over his pulse point and Ten shivers. His tongue is hot when he licks his skin, over and over again, Ten’s throat vibrating under it when he moans. Kun keeps going down to his clavicle, biting on the bones hard enough to mark his skin. Ten hopes it bruises.

“Let’s take a shower,” he murmurs against his skin, not looking up at the mess he’s made of him. Ten doesn’t answer, whines in response instead, grinding up against his ass and Kun sighs at his antics. “Come on, don’t be a whiny baby.”

Ten whines even louder. “But you like it, and I don’t want to shower. I want you to _fuck me._”

“I promise you won’t regret it.”

Kun doesn’t give him room for arguing. It happens all too fast, and before Ten can even notice the other is completely off his body and on his feet, tugging on his arm and dragging him to the bathroom. It’s not big, just like the rest of the cabin, but at least they’ve got a bathtub and Ten thinks that maybe this is worth it.

Kun makes quick job of ridding himself of his clothes and Ten can’t help but _stare_. At his thighs, at his ass, at his half-hard dick hanging between his legs. Fuck.

“Are you gonna stand there staring at me all night?” he teases, _again_, a wide smile playing on his lips. He is walking over, and Ten’s heart is kind of racing, and his dick has started throbbing again, and oh fuck he’s too close, fingers on the button of his jeans.

Ten doesn’t know why his body acts like this sometimes, like it’s the first time he has seen Kun naked or the first time they’re fucking. None of this is a novelty and he’s got no fucking time to think about it, because Kun has his fingers hooked into his underwear and pulling it down his legs along with his pants.

He wants to kiss him so fucking bad, the tips of his fingers and lips tingling with the need of touching something, but Kun doesn’t stop, moves on to his shirt and _god_, if his dick gets any harder than this he is sure it is going to explode. Even when he is fully naked, so hard it kind of fucking hurts, Kun still doesn’t kiss him.

He just tugs him by the arm again, pulls him towards the shower and into the bathtub, and it’s only when the water is running and soaking them from head to toes that Kun finally, _finally_ looks at him in the eyes. There is a glint in them Ten knows too well, a twist of something dark and dirty blowing his pupils and leaving Ten’s throat kind of dry.

Kun is the one who kisses first, lips fitting perfectly to his mouth and Ten kisses him back like a starved man. He will be the first to admit he is feeling a little too desperate. Not out loud, of course, but it’s not like Kun needs to hear it to _know_ it. There is water running down his face and kind of getting in the way, but Kun’s tongue is hot where it runs across his bottom lip and he can’t bring himself to stop despite barely being able to breathe.

Every inch Kun’s body touches his feels like is being set ablaze, hands going from his cheeks to his shoulders, down the sides of his torso and Ten mewls into the kiss, a shiver of utter arousal running down his spine. His palms are as warm as the water where they rest on his waist, fingers digging into his skin, set on drawing every little noise he can out of him.

It works, Ten’s own hands coming to hold onto Kun’s shoulder for support as he muffles his moans into his mouth, legs shaking when Kun grinds against his dick. He is so on edge and the feeling of Kun’s dick on his feels so fucking good he can certainly come just from this, much like they’ve done so many times before.

But Kun has other plans, it seems, as he pulls away with a sigh and starts kissing down his body once again. This time, though, he doesn’t stop at his collarbones; he kisses down Ten’s sternum, over the ridges of his ribcage, tongue licking what it can and then some. He trails down his stomach and right above his navel, and Ten doesn’t hold back the moan that builds deep in his fucking soul.

Kun drops to his knees, hitting the acrylic of the bathtub with a loud thud. If the image wasn’t enough to send him into overdrive, him playing with his navel, tongue toying with the jewel pierced across it certainly closes the deal. Ten can feel his entire body shake, the coiling in his stomach growing tighter every time Kun licks over him. He can feel his dick leak, precum beading at the head only to be immediately washed away by the shower that is still running.

“Don’t,” he knows where this is going, and he wants to last until it happens. A hand flies to Kun’s hair, tugging weakly at it. “You know I’ll come.”

“That eager?” Kun asks with a smile as if he can’t feel Ten’s dick pressing into him. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

Ten really fucking hates how responsive his body is sometimes. He can barely control the twitching of his thighs when Kun keeps going down, giving his pelvis open-mouthed kisses, hands sliding from his waist down to his ass. As Kun licks a stripe from the base to the tip of his cock, fingers digging into his ass as spreading his cheeks apart, Ten belatedly realizes he finally doesn’t have to hold back his moans.

Kun wraps his lips around the head, gives the slit a few kittenish licks, tentative, eyes looking up at Ten as if Ten holds his entire world and not like he’s got his lips wrapped around his dick. Ten loves to feel the warmth and moisture of Kun’s mouth around his cock, loves the way his jaw goes slack and the way he hums around him, pleased.

Ten loves the way Kun loves him with his hands and his mouth, wandering, pushing, pressing, sucking, wet and lewd and everything Ten needs and then some.

Kun wraps a hand around the base of his dick, holding him steady as he bobs his head down on him, cheeks hollowed and tongue flat on the underside. He works his hand where his mouth doesn’t reach, quick flicks of his wrist that makes him see white when his cockhead hits the back of Kun’s throat and he gags.

All Ten fucking wants is to grip his hair and force him down his dick, fuck his mouth and throat until there are tears on the corners of his eyes and Kun can’t breathe, but his legs are shaking so much he can’t do anything other than grasp at the damn shower walls for support, Kun’s name heavy on his tongue.

“Fuck,” it comes out as a scream rather than a moan, and this time his hand does fly to Kun’s hair, gripping tightly.

It’s only fair, really, because Kun has a finger up his ass, thrusting gently, mouth still working loud and lewd on his length. It’s so much stimulation he can barely process it, doesn’t know whether to fuck into Kun’s mouth or back on his finger, and his body feels like it’s a second away from collapsing every time Kun presses the tip of his tongue under the head.

“More,” he asks, pleads, nearly cries, because one finger isn’t enough and he really, really needs to come.

Kun pulls off with a lewd pop, hand still working on his dick, jerking him off, tripping him over, and Ten drools with the sight beneath him; Kun, dripping wet, lips plush and red from sucking him off, pupils completely blown. And then there is the smile, tugging at the corners of his lips and making his toes curl.

“Do you want to come?” Kun mouths against his dick, pushing another finger in, fucking him just a tiny bit faster.

Ten’s head hits the shower tiles, pain spreading in pleasure waves through his body.

“Yes, _fuck,_” he groans, fingers twisting his locks, pulling. Kun moans softly, eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. “Wanna come so bad, babe.”

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” he licks at the head, saliva dripping thick. “Wanna gag me on your dick? Is that what you want?”

The way Kun allows himself to relax is enough telling that he already knows the answer. Ten grips his hair tighter, pressure right behind his head, and instead of thrusting forward like he usually does he pushes Kun’s head down on his dick.

Kun moans loud and muffled, jaw slack as he allows Ten’s dick to slide into his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat, fingers still working his ass open. Ten can’t take his eyes off him, off where his dick disappears into Kun’s mouth, off the hollows of his cheeks and the saliva collecting at the corners of his mouth.

He looks perfect like this, with a mouthful of cock, looking at Ten in utter adoration as Ten shoves his head down his dick, harder and faster. He can feel himself throb, heavy on Kun’s tongue, the coiling of his orgasm growing tighter the more Kun moans around him. It’s so easy to gag him like this, at such a fast pace.

His eyes glisten with fresh tears, the sound of him choking making Ten’s entire body tremble and lurch forward, precum spilling over quickly telling him that he is going to come. Kun knows this, too, Ten can see it in the way he lets his eyes slip shut, the way he tries to relax his throat, as if telling him, _fuck my mouth until you come, I don’t care._

But he knows Kun cares. He knows Kun hates swallowing cum, voices his distaste every single time, and Ten has half a mind to pull off his mouth with a loud pop when he feels he is coming. Kun whines, voice hoarse from having his mouth fucked.

He wraps his free hand around his dick, pumping shallowly and fast, needing the relief of his building orgasm. And then Kun is looking up at him again, eyes _pleading_, and Ten is _so close_ from losing it, rubbing his cockhead across Kun’s cheek, his lips, moaning when he pokes his tongue out to lick over sensitive skin.

There is no warning when he comes; sirens go off in his head and his body curls into itself but all he can manage to say is a string of _fuck fuck fuck_ jumbled up with Kun’s name and some really loud moaning, Kun’s fingers pressed hard against his prostate. The first spurt lands right across Kun’s cheek, thick and white and Ten fucking mewls at the sight, body shaking as he keeps coming.

He presses the tip against Kun’s lips, stringing him white, and he certainly doesn’t expect Kun to fucking open up for him, wrap his lips around the head and _suck_. It takes everything in him not to fall forward and topple over him, the feeling of Kun’s tongue lapping at his cum too fucking much.

He pulls out, body shaking, remaining bits of come still dribbling down his dick as he looks at Kun in absolute shock. Kun is looking right back at him, cheeks with the ghost of his dimples, and Ten thinks he is going to get hard again sooner than he expected; he spits out his cum, letting it run down his chin and make a mess out of him.

“What the fuck,” he breathes out, heart thundering in his ribcage as Kun smiles at him, wide and bright. There is a flush on his face and going down his chest, pupils completely blown as he pants, and it’s only then that Ten gets a good look at him.

There is a pool of cum between Kun’s thighs, his cock red and still twitching in his post-orgasm haze. Ten feels like he can’t breathe.

“Good?” he asks like there isn’t cum and saliva running down his chin, like he hasn’t just come untouched on his own legs.

“Fuck, that was–” Ten lets his body slide down the tiled wall, legs too weak to hold himself up. He immediately pulls Kun into a kiss, ignoring the mess of fluids all over them. The shower is starting to wash it off their bodies, anyway. “_So_ fucking good. Fuck, babe, what the _fuck_.”

“Let’s wash up and move this to the bedroom.”

It’s the promise he wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear; that the night isn’t over, that they didn’t drive all the way here for some shower head. He watches, through very half-lidded eyes, Kun get on his feet and reach for the soap, pushing him to the side and getting under the shower spray for a while.

Just watching him like this is enough to get Ten half-hard again, a curse under his breath when Kun reaches for him, lathering his body in soap. He tries to be quiet, not to groan when his hands linger on his waist and the curve of his ass, but Kun’s smile is enough to let him know he can _definitely_ see his dick flushing and hardening again.

“You’re insatiable,” Kun groans, toweling his hair dry.

“Can you blame me?” Ten murmurs, words rumbling in his chest as Kun pulls him close, lips brushing over his. “When you’re out here being this hot? Can you blame me, Qian?”

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he throws the towel over the sink and starts pulling him towards the bedroom, fingers tight around his forearm. Ten almost trips over his own feet, losing his balance when Kun pushes him into the mattress, body bouncing back up as he hits the surface.

Kun is good at this – crowding, suffocating him in the best way possible. His heart hammers in his chest from anticipation, fingertips buzzing as he reaches for the back of his head, pulling him down in a kiss.

The press of their lips and the lick of Kun’s tongue into his mouth feels electric, sending jolts of adrenaline down his spine and arousal to his dick. Everywhere Kun touches feels like fire; his cheek, his neck, his chest and all the way down to his hips and directly on his cock.

“What do you want?” Kun’s voice is a whisper, tingling over his lobe, making him shiver again.

“You, fucking me. Whichever way.”

He hums, pensive, fingers tracing down his balls and to his perineum, pressing lightly. Ten moans, soft and low, legs spreading a bit wider to accommodate the body slotted between his legs.

“How do we feel about some blindfolding?”

Judging by the smile on his lips he already knows the answer. Ten groans, lightheaded at the mere thought.

“Fucking hot, god, _please_.”

Kun pads over to his backpack, taking out a black silk blindfold and a bottle of lube and making his way back to bed. Ten can feel his mouth water in anticipation; it has been so long since they’ve done something like this, the conditions of their living situation less than ideal for them to get hot and risky.

Kun straddles his chest, sitting on his stomach as he stares him down, playing with he blindfold between his fingers. Ten reaches up, fingers digging into Kun’s waist as he waits. Kun is smiling, the small smile that Ten knows he puts on when he is about to fuck him up entirely.

He can’t wait.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kun tells him, reaching up to his head and placing the fabric over his eyes. He moans, lowly, twisting giddily under Kun’s ass. “Ten,” he says firmly, pulling the fabric off and staring at him with a serious expression on his face, “tell me if you want to stop.”

“Okay,” he whines, sighing. “I will.”

He lifts his head just enough so Kun can tie a secure knot behind his head, making sure it won’t come loose. With the fabric folded like this, Ten can’t see much other than faint light coming through and it makes his skin buzz once again.

“Good?” Kun asks, squirting lube out of the bottle by the sound of it.

Ten doesn’t know what to expect, can’t really see shit with his eyes covered, hearing heightened from being blindfolded. He can feel Kun move from his chest down to sit between his legs and Ten waits. When he doesn’t give an answer, brain too foggy with arousal to even remember, Kun asks again.

“Yes,” he breathes out, fingers twitching as he holds onto the soft cotton sheets. “I’m good.”

“Good,” he says, and Ten barely has time to breathe before he is holding one of his thighs with a sticky hand and pushing it up, pushing his cock in at the same time.

He twists the sheets in his hold, jaw slack as he moans so loud he can feel his chest vibrate. Kun doesn’t stop, keeps pushing in until his balls are flush against his ass, pulsing with every clench of his walls around his cock. And he is moaning, too, panting with the feeling of Ten’s tightness finally around him.

“Fuck me,” he pants the moment Kun halts his movement. He knows he is giving Ten time to adjust, to get used to the feeling, but god he is so fucking past the point of caring. “Fuck me, Kun.”

Kun complies so easily Ten knows he wants this just as bad as he does. There is no finesse in the way he pulls his hips back just a bit and fucks back into him, breaching him open, stretching him with his cock instead of his fingers and Ten loves it.

Loves the way Kun’s cock feels inside him, the way it fills him up and fucks him over, and he wishes he could fucking see the smug smile that must be on Kun’s face as he trashes under him, drool running down his chin.

He’s such a mess; they’re both such a mess and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kun’s body looms over him, blocking the light, and he has half a mind to reach up for him, looking for his neck to bring him down into a kiss. Kun follows easily, pressing his chest flush against Ten’s, locking their lips together when Ten opens up for him.

He fucks him shallowly, busying himself with licking into his mouth, moaning down his throat as he swallows Ten’s own. His tongue feels like fire in his mouth, making a mess of his lips when he chews on them softly, letting even move saliva run down his face. And Ten can’t stop fucking moaning, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Kun’s dick as Kun kisses his brains out of him.

“Insatiable,” Kun whispers into his mouth, hands running down to hold him by the waist.

He breaks the kiss, pushes his upper half off him and Ten is one second away from complaining when Kun starts fucking him faster, harder, hands pressing him down so hard he can feel it in his bones. He loves it, the snapping of Kun’s hips against his ass, the strong grip he has on him, the way Ten’s name keeps spilling off his lips along the moans he can’t control.

He loves the idea that he drives Kun crazy just as much as Kun drives him crazy.

“Harder,” he begs, hands flying to Kun’s forearms, feeling the bulging veins on his skin. He digs his nails in, smiling at the hissing sound Kun makes. “Do me harder.”

Instead of doing as requested, Kun stops moving entirely and this time Ten whines, loud and clear, locking his ankles behind his back just so he won’t pull off. Kun chuckles, adjusting his position between his legs, his dick moving inside him with the movement and making him moan.

Kun mumbles something under his breath, moves around a bit more and when he starts fucking him again, nice and slow this time, Ten feels the ghost of his fingers hovering over his throat.

He gasps at the first touch, hot and electrifying at the same time.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kun tells him again, the third time that night, and Ten nods.

“Keep going,” he says instead, and it’s enough to make Kun wrap all his fingers around his neck, soft and light at first, just like the gentle rocking of his hips.

Ten swallows down a moan, lips parting in anticipation, hand still holding onto Kun’s forearm. Kun never tells him to let go, so he doesn’t try to do it on his own volition.

Kun’s hand slides up, pressing directly on his airways, constricting it a bit and Ten’s eyes fall shut behind the blindfold. His silence is enough to let Kun know he must keep going, and he does so just as he picks up the pace of his hips, the other hand still holding him down. It’s dizzying, the power Kun has over him with a single hand around his neck.

Or maybe it’s his dick buried deep in his ass.

Maybe both. Ten wouldn’t know.

He licks his lips right before Kun presses harder against his throat, cutting his air supply completely, hips snapping so hard it makes Ten silently scream. He tries to, tears wetting his lashes and the fabric over his eyes when his cockhead presses directly on his prostate, the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs making him delirious.

Kun knows this, knows he is enjoying it with the way his back arches off the bed and his long nails dig into his arms, ankles pressing on his lower back and pushing him forward. Ten knows it’s hard to move like this but he doesn’t care, the constant rocking of Kun’s hip drilling his dick into his ass and making his own cock leak where it rests against his stomach.

The pressure shifts from his hip up, Kun now pressing him down into the mattress where he has a hold on his neck instead of his lower half. Ten’s moan comes out strangled, body shivering as his dick pulses untouched, oozing precum.

He lets go of the arm holding him by the hip to grab onto his dick, stroking himself with at the same time as Kun’s erratic thrusting. It’s too much, too fucking much, to have Kun’s cock up his ass and his hand around his neck as he fists himself into completion, and he loves it so fucking much.

He chokes out a sob, the building orgasm zipping through his body, making his toes curl as he presses Kun deeper and deeper, the lack of air in his brain driving him crazy. He won’t last long and neither will Kun; he can tell by the way he pants and his hips falter, the way he starts missing his prostate and fucks so harshly into him he knows Kun’s hipbones will leave bruises on his ass.

“Fuck,” Kun moans out, dropping his head on his shoulder, breathing hot and hard into his skin. Ten scrapes his nails down his arm, hopes they will leave red streaks over his skin, that it will make Kun cum just as hard as the times he scratches his back hard enough for it to bleed. “_Fuck_.”

Ten comes the moment Kun lets go of his neck and air rushes into his lungs, the coiling in his stomach snapping so fast he doesn’t even get to say anything before it happens.

He comes hard, so hard his entire body trembles, thighs clenching around Kun’s middle as he holds him close, _closer_, impossibly closer. Cum shoots hot up his chest and streaks him white, pools in his navel and he sobs out a moan, chest rumbling with the force of his second orgasm.

“Oh my _god_,” he moans out when Kun’s hands grab him by the back of his thighs and pushes them up, folding him in half as he adjusts himself once again.

The difference, Ten notices, is that this time he is merely looking for release, and instead of fucking him with long thrusts he chooses to bury himself as deep as he can and rock his hips as his walls clench around him.

He curses, sensitive in his post-orgasm haze, but doesn’t try to stop Kun; could never even if he wanted, what with the way he mouths at his thigh, bites small bruises into his skin, his name a beautiful mantra on his lips.

He comes with a broken sob, a loud one at that, shooting hot into his ass and Ten can’t help but moan at the feeling. Kun knows he loves feeling filled up like this, loves the way Kun fucks his cum into his ass until it starts leaking out around his cock.

“Come here,” Ten calls out when he stops moving, voice hoarse from being choked. He smiles when Kun grunts, pulling his softening dick off his ass. He tries not to pout at the loss.

“You’re gross,” Kun comments but does so anyway, bending down and pressing a kiss to his lips. Ten smiles at him.

“Yes, and so are you. Untie me, I wanna look at you.”

The first hit of light is blinding on his eyes, but not as blinding as the bright smile Kun has on his lips. He smiles back at him, pulling him into another kiss, burying his fingers into his hair.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs against his lips, smiling when Kun smiles against him. “Let’s take a nap.”

“No,” Kun tries to push away, only to have Ten pulling him closer. “Let’s clean up first.”

“Nap,” Ten demands, flipping him over and curling into his back, pressing a kiss to his nape. “I want to fuck you when we wake up. So first we take a nap, then we clean up.”

Kun sighs, defeated.

Ten loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/10softbot)   
[curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/10softbot)   



End file.
